La Pubertad y su Sombra
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Tardía contribución al reto Pokeshipping I Choose you xD (Resubido y editado)


_La Pubertad y su sombra_

* * *

- Disculpa ¿tú eres Ash Ketchum?

Alcé la vista de mi desayuno.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Llegó este mensaje para ti- la enfermera Joy de ciudad Romantis, me extendió una hoja de papel doblada al medio, sujeta por una especie de sello -Llegó hace un momento.

- ¿Sabes quien la envió?

- No, solo me dijeron que era para ti. Con permiso.

Tras entregarme la misiva, la enfermera se marchó a su puesto de trabajo. Corrí la taza de cocoa de la mesa y procedí a despegar el sello que tenía la carta cerrada.

'_Ash, se solicita que vengas a Ciudad Celeste con toda prisa. Es un asunto de vital importancia._

_Ven lo más rapido que puedas._

_Gary Oak'_

- ¿Malas noticias?

La suave voz se oyó a mi costado. Me giré en su dirección, Serena estaba sentada en el asiento contiguo, y sonriéndome con simpatía, como si esperara que le dijera porque de pronto había hecho a un lado mi desayuno.

- No, no. solo me llegó un raro mensaje- miré el papel leyéndolo otra vez, porque de golpe tenia la ligera duda de que no fuera dirigida a mí, pero ahí bien claro estaba mi nombre en el encabezado. Solté un suspiro -Espero sea una broma.

- ¿Por qué?- ella dio un vistazo furtivo al papel que tenia doblado en la mano y luego a mí, como rogándome sutilmente que se lo enseñara.

- No tiene importancia- doblé la nota al medio y la guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón evitando pensar que hacía ocho años que no ponía un pie en dicha ciudad, por lo tanto era extraño que alguien me precisará por allá.

¿Y además que tenía que ver Gary?

Tomé la taza cuyo chocolate estaba frío y lo terminé. Miré a mi compañera con expresión relajada -¿Entonces ya hiciste el itinerario para nuestro viaje?

Serena asintió con satisfacción, arrimó su silla hacia la mía y extendió un pequeño mapa de la región. Apenas su brazo desnudo rozó el mío, sentí el suave aroma de su colonia inglesa, el cual se condensaba a nuestro alrededor conforme movía su cabello castaño claro y hablaba con entusiasmo.

- Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a ciudad Témpera y disfrutar algunos días de Playa, luego tomar la ruta 13 y visitar Ciudad Luminalia. Podríamos pasar allí el resto del tiempo si te parece.

- Lo que tú decidas por mi estará bien.

Ella solo estiró la esquina de sus rosados labios en un mohín, y casualmente apoyó su mano sobre la mía.

- ¿Ash Ketchum?

La enfermera Joy de antes estaba de pronto parada frente a nosotros. Recién ahora pude ver que su aspecto general denotaba cansancio y aburrimiento.

- Tienes una llamada de Kanto.

- ¿Sabes de quien?

- No, solo me pidieron que te buscara.

- Bueno gracias Joy- miré a Serena que me veía con curiosidad -Espérame aquí ya regreso.

- Claro.

Seguí a la mujer de cabello rosado hasta la fila de videoteléfonos, vi que había uno desocupado, y casualmente fue el que Joy me señaló.

- Por ahí.

- Gracias- esperé pacientemente a que ella se retirara para atender -¿Sí?

La pantalla se encendió y vi a un joven moreno de largo cabello que me veía con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Recibiste el mensaje de Gary?

Me aclaré la garganta -Buenos días a ti también Tracey ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí en Romantis?

- Tu mamá, y muy buenos días. Ahora dime ¿Te llegó el mensaje de Gary?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo planeas venir?

- ¿Venir a donde?.

- ¡Pues aquí, a ciudad Celeste! ¡Por eso estoy llamándote, porque creí que la nota de Gary se había extraviado en el camino!. Te necesitamos aquí.

- ¿Te necesitamos? ¿Quiénes?- ya estaba poniéndome impaciente

- Solo ven rápido, es un asunto muy delicado, no puedo decírtelo por teléfono.

- Estoy con Serena.

- Preferiría que vinieras solo, es lo mejor.

- No puedo dejar a mi… amiga aquí sola.

- Créeme que esto es importante.

- Pero…

- Ash de verdad. No te llamaría sino fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

Lo quedé viendo por varios segundos, probando la ironía en sus palabras. Pero no había nada. Sus ojos me devolvían la expresión con serenidad y firmeza. Me rendí.

- Bien, partiré en un par de días en tanto nos dirigimos a…

- No, no podemos esperar hasta un par de días. Tiene que ser ya. Tómate un avión, creo que hay vuelos que salen a la tarde.

- ¡Espera Tracey! ¡No puedes venir aquí y decir que…!

Pero mi discurso se evaporó en el aire al momento que la pantalla del videoteléfono quedaba oscura. Al parecer mi interlocutor había finalizado la conversación abruptamente. Como si no le importara mi decisión.

- Diablos…

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué ocurre?

La mano de Serena se posó en mi hombro, volteándome hasta enfrentarla. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron incitándome a hablarle.

- Te ves alterado.

- Un amigo de Kanto necesita ayuda. Y creo que… tendremos que suspender nuestro viaje por unos días.

- Por supuesto, dime en que puedo ayudar. ¿Voy a sacar los boletos, empaco? ¡Dime que puedo hacer para partir inmediatamente!

Mis ojos se detuvieron en su semblante, tan límpido, en sus mejillas sonrojadas por mi escrutinio, en la sonrisa simpática de sus labios que se agrandó al encontrar la mía. Su afán de ayudar como sea era completamente legible.

Suspiré, tomando sus manos.

- Escucha Serena, no podremos ir los dos. No sé de qué se trata y no considero justo exponerte a una situación que quizás será extraña o embarazosa para ti.

- Pero Ash, quiero ayudar.

- Me eres más de ayuda si te quedas aquí y disfrutas del viaje que tú planeaste. Además volveré pronto y lo pasaremos bien…

- ¿Lo prometes?

- ¡Claro! Tan solo veré que necesita Trace y estaré aquí antes de que empieces a extrañarme.

Ella soltó una ligera risita que trajo color a sus mejillas, me miró -Eres un tonto, sabes que apenas pongas un pie fuera estaré extrañándote.

- Yo también te extrañaré- dije en apenas un hilo de voz que solo ella fue capaz de oír. En un gesto apretó mi mano transmitiéndome cariño.

- ¿Cuándo partirás?

- Mañana.

- Pero Ash ¿Y si realmente es importante? ¿Si de verdad te necesitan?-frunció levemente el ceño considerando aquello -Si te llamaron desde tan lejos ha de ser urgente. Es mejor que viajes hoy.

- ¿Ya me estas echando?- quise bromear, pero ella hizo un mohín de fastidio muy adorable.

- Se tomaron el trabajo de rastrearte, creo que de verdad tu amigo te necesita allí con él…- hizo un leve gesto de derrota y alzó los hombros - ¿Te ayudo a empacar?

Sacudí la cabeza -No es necesario, no llevaré muchas cosas, solo lo indispensable -sostuve sus dedos mientras nos dirigíamos por el pasillo hacia el área de las habitaciones -Además cuanto menos equipaje lleve, más rápido me darán ganas de regresar.

Ella tan solo sonrió mordiéndose el labio, abrí la puerta de la habitación dándole espacio para que entrara primero, caminó y se sentó en mi cama viendo como llenaba mi mochila con lo que consideraba necesario.

- ¿Aun no se lo has dicho a Pikachu?

- No, dejaré que siga con Fennekin un momento más. Aunque estoy seguro que le gustará saber que iremos a Kanto.

- ¿Iras a Pueblo Paleta?

Me gire mientras guardaba una muda más de ropa -No, iré a la ciudad de… un amigo.

No sé porque era la segunda vez que _no _le decía a donde iba realmente. Creo que muy dentro de mí sabía que dar detalles como ese no representaba tanta relevancia. Considerando que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que puse un pie en Ciudad Celeste.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta el aeropuerto?

- Claro- ella me tendió la mano rodeando con fuerza mis dedos y otra vez salimos de la habitación.

Me dirigí al mostrador y luego de hablar con la enfermera Joy nos trajo a nuestros pokémon, Pikachu se subió a mi hombro como de costumbre, mientras Serena guardaba en el bolsillo de su falda la pokebola que custodiaba a su Fennekin.

- Oye Pikachu haremos cambio de planes- me adelanté unos pasos para hablar con él mientras salíamos del edificio.

- ¿Pi?

- Haremos un viaje relámpago a Kanto.

- ¡Pika!

Al parecer subestimé a mi pokémon. Este se mostró realmente feliz de saber que iríamos a nuestra tierra. Y aunque me miró de soslayo esperando que le dijera más al respecto, pareció levemente de acuerdo con mi silencio.

- Llámame en cuanto llegues ¿de acuerdo?- Serena había vuelto a darme alcance.

Asentí riendo -Lo haré. Despreocúpate.

- Y si ocurre algo no dudes en decírmelo ¿esta bien?

- Sí.

- Si tan solo me dejaras ir contigo…

- Sabes que no es posible, ni justo para ti.

- Y…- habíamos llegado al aeropuerto el cual no estaba muy lejos del Centro pokémon de la ciudad. Ahora solo me restaba conseguir mi boleto de avión y enfrentar la nueva aventura -Te extrañaré- repitió por milésima vez.

- También yo -aprovechando que era más alto que ella apoyé la barbilla en su cabello castaño, e inclinándome levemente besé su frente. El aroma de su colonia inglesa se mantuvo fresco e imperturbable en mi mente, invadiendo mis sentidos.

- Te quiero.

Asentí. La despedida se hacía larga y dolorosa a juzgar por sus ojos azules de pronto más húmedos -También yo.

Y dándome la vuelta me alejé a comprar mi boleto, tardé tan solo unos pocos minutos. Cuando volví ella ya no estaba. Lo agradecí, no hubiera soportado que me viera abordar el avión.

Una hora después me encontraba camino a mi hogar. Camino a Kanto.

* * *

El único que estaba feliz con esa travesía era mi roedor, no hacía más que observar con deleite por la ventana del avión, pegando sus patitas al grueso cristal, adivinando la tierra que se alejaba y la que se reconocía bajo nosotros. En contraste conmigo, que veía aquel viaje como un simple encargo, o más bien como un capricho o una pérdida de tiempo, Pikachu estaba realmente emocionado de volver a nuestra región natal, pese a nuestra ausencia desmesurada, a los años en los que apenas había visto a mis amigos, pues la única excepción siempre fue mi madre.

Con ese último pensamiento en mente, y la incertidumbre ante lo desconocido, ante el por qué hacerme ir a un lugar que se había vuelto extraño, mis ojos se cerraron de cansancio, segundos después me había quedado profundamente dormido. La presión del viaje, anulada en alguna parte de mi cabeza.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche cuando finalmente decidí hospedarme en el centro Pokemon de ciudad Celeste. La enfermera Joy me recibió con una sonrisa, como si supiera de antemano que iría allí. Apenas solicité la llave de alguna habitación vacía, supe porqué.

- Me dijeron que te entregara esto apenas llegaras.

Suspiré. Otra nota.

Y el misterio se alargaba. Desdoblé la hoja de papel de inmediato, sin importarme que siguiera parado frente al mostrador con mi mochila colgando de un hombro, y mi amigo amarillo refunfuñando de cansancio y sueño desde el otro lado. Esta vez la misiva era corta; solo lo justo y necesario. De pronto agradecí no haberme dirigido a la habitación.

- ¿Joy puedes cuidar de Pikachu en tanto voy al gimnasio Celeste?

Al oir el nombre familiar, las orejas del roedor se movieron levemente, y me miró con sus grandes ojos castaños llenos de preguntas.

- ¿Pikapi?

Era obvio que él quería ir también. Se podría decir que su entusiasmo era genuino, muy diferente al mio.

- No, pikachu quédate.

- ¡Pika!.

- Solo ire a ver que quiere Gary, en lo posible mañana estaremos volviendo a Kalos.

Pero el ratón me dio la espalda y de un salto se sentó en el mesón cruzándose de brazos en gesto ofendido.

- Yo cuidaré de él hasta que regreses- me dijo la enfermera que silenciosa había seguido toda la escena, soltando una risita –Si quieres puedes dejarme tus cosas- hizo un gesto hacia la mochila que colgaba desde mi extremidad derecha.

- No creo que sea necesario- sonreí a mi vez –En un rato regreso, ya no estés enfadado pikachu- pero el roedor me ignoró olímpicamente mirando hacia otro lado, afianzando el gesto de sus brazos cruzados –Sé que es una pregunta algo estúpida ¿pero el gimnasio sigue en la misma dirección?

- Claro que si Ash. Buena suerte.

Buena suerte. Buena suerte. Una frase estúpida, pero que se grabó tontamente en mi mente, mientras traspasaba la puerta del centro pokemon, y caminaba por las calles algo familiares pero con un toque desconocido para mí, ciudad Celeste parecía hoy una metrópolis cosmopolita llena de luces de colores, y que avanzaba a pasos agigantados; cuenta daban sus avenidas anchas y los edificios lujosos que se alzaban a sus lados, y que tenían al mar de fondo, como alguna postal veraniega.

Era un lugar de mundo, muy diferente a mi pueblo, donde era fácil observar las estrellas cualquier noche que uno quisiera. Este era un lugar de moda, de auge. Realmente había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

¿Cuándo había pasado de eso? Tal vez siete u ocho años, cuando ella…

Decidí no pensar en eso y afianzar mis pasos. Cuanto más rápido llegara, mas rápido volvería, o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

Tiempo después ya estaba adentro del afamado gimnasio Pokémon, Tracey me recibió con un abrazo apretado, haciendo mínima la distancia que nos había separado por tanto tiempo. A juzgar por su presencia en el acuario, el romance con la mayor de las Líderes seguía viento en popa. No es que yo lo hubiera preguntado, pero su forma de moverse dentro de aquel edificio, daba evidente cuenta de lo familiar que se sentía allí dentro, que ese lugar había pasado a ser parte de su ámbito.

Luego de una conversación frágil y forzada, en la que brevemente me preguntó cómo iban mis cosas, y yo le preguntara de las suyas, nos dirigimos a una habitación que fungía a modo de oficina, yo todo el tiempo con esa extraña sensación de incertidumbre al notar que mi estancia se alargaba y aun no sabía para que me habían hecho venir hasta aquí.

Y a juzgar por la expresión relajada de mi compañero, que se había alejado a buscar algún refresco a la cocina, mi desconcierto se alargaría todavía más, sobretodo notando la hora que ya era. Con razón estaba tan cansado.

Tracey volvió con unas cervezas, me extendió una sin preguntar, y volvió a hablar de temas banales; como la administración del gimnasio, o el resfrío de Psyduck que había durado semanas, mientras por dentro me mareaba al notar tanta palabrería innecesaria. Justo cuando estaba por soltar la lengua y preguntar por qué demonios me habían hecho tomar un avión desde Romantis dejando a la pobre Serena fuera de esto, la puerta se abrió dando paso a alguien que no me esperaba, o quizás sí, inconscientemente. Gary Oak entró con expresión cansada y adusta, me saludo extendiendo la mano, y antes que me diera cuenta, Tracey había desaparecido dejándome a solas con el ilustre investigador.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, empujé mi lata de cerveza hacia un lado, y me acerqué a él con los dientes apretados, sintiendo la tensión acumulada de todo el dia en mi nuca y espalda.

- ¿Quieres decirme porque demonios me hicieron venir desde el otro lado del mundo? ¿Se creen que tengo tanto tiempo libre que puedo renunciar a mis merecidas vacaciones por un estúpido capricho?

Pero Gary no me respondió, es más, una ligera sonrisa sarcástica despuntó en su rostro. Movió mi lata de refresco a un lado, y se sentó en el escritorio cruzándose de brazos. Ese gesto me recordó a pikachu que se había quedado molesto en el centro pokemon. Se acomodó su bata, rasgo indiscutible de su profesión, y me miró con aburrimiento, usando todo el tiempo del mundo.

- No comas ansias.

- ¡¿No comas ansias?! ¡Sabes que acabo de llegar de un viaje largo, que no me he bañado, apenas he comido o dormido y tú me dices que…!

- Misty está enferma- me dijo sin importarle mi discurso, y logrando callarme por primera vez en la noche.

Abrí la boca pero no pude decir nada, así que la cerré esperando que continuara.

- Hace cuestión de una semana luego que salió de su entrenamiento diario en la piscina, se quejó de un ligero dolor de cabeza. A la mañana siguiente el dolor se convirtió en migraña y fatiga, siendo apenas capaz de combatir a los retadores. A la noche ardía en fiebre, un fuerte cuadro gripal según diagnostico Daisy. Un cuadro donde la fiebre trepó a cuarenta y dos grados, trayendo consigo un delirio franco y prolongado que no ha disminuido desde el primer día, un angustioso y obsesivo delirio imposible de calmar que gira en torno a algo en especifico- apoyó las palmas sobre la madera donde estaba sentado, dándose una pausa, mientras yo seguía escuchando sin entender bien que tanto tenia que ver conmigo –Y ese algo especifico sume a sus hermanas en una angustia sin fin, porque por mucho que ellas quisieran consentirla, lo que la enferma pide parecía imposible de conseguir. Está obsesionada con algo puntual. Una alucinación de cuarenta y dos grados que la mantiene en vilo, su ansiedad se multiplica al punto de absorber sus escasos momentos de lucidez, mi abuelo ha estado discutiendo con su médico personal si esto no se trata de algún ataque psíquico usado por algún entrenador despechado, lo cual es francamente imposible…- suspiró- Y luego de tanto meditar hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el cuadro no puede seguir así. ¿Pero sabes a quien llama cuando el sopor la funde en una marejada de fiebre y delirio?

- No, no lo sé- respondí atragantándome.

- A ti.

Lo miré en silencio, no sabiendo si reírme o qué.

- ¿No entiendes todavía?- me preguntó al fin sonriendo de lado.

- Es una broma.

- No es una broma. Misty pide por ti desesperadamente, llora, gime y suplica tu presencia noche tras noche. No nos ha quedado otro remedio que mandar a buscarte. Creemos, su médico y yo, que esta puede ser la calma que necesitamos para que su fiebre disminuya.

- ¿Pero qué explicación ha dado el doctor?- pregunté luego de boquear por varios segundos, procesando tanta información.

- ¿Explicación? Ninguna, ya sabes cómo es la medicina moderna, el cuerpo somatiza todo, cambios hormonales, un virus, enfriamiento, una meningitis…

- ¿Meningitis?

- Jajaja, es que el galeno tiene una imaginación muy activa. Pero volviendo al tema, no puedo darte una explicación coherente porque ni yo mismo la tengo. ¿Por qué tú, quien no la ha visto en más de una década, de pronto se convierte en su obsesión? ¿O acaso hay algo referido a ustedes que yo no sepa?

- Estoy con Serena –dije de golpe.

Él resopló casi con alivio –Sí, todo esto es muy extraño.

En ese momento volvió Tracey, le dijo algo al investigador, y este salió rápidamente de escena. El recién llegado tenía una sonrisa incomoda pintada en el rostro que iba dirigida a mí -¿Te pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurre? Hubiera sido horrible si se tratara de otra persona, ¿verdad…?

_Otra persona… _sin duda la familia Waterflower se hallaba aliviada, de que los delirios amorosos de su virtuosa líder giraran en torno a alguien conocido como yo. Si fuera un sujeto totalmente ajeno a su círculo, sería otro cantar.

- ¿Nos acompañas a cenar, verdad Ash? Debes estar exhausto, ¿gustas refrescarte antes de comer?

- No, lo agradezco- respondí rápidamente, mi grado de incomodidad había llegado a su tope –Quisiera saber en qué puedo ayudar, y si mi presencia sirve realmente de algo…

- Ha empezado de nuevo- Gary asomó la cabeza con expresión incierta y cansina, mirando a Tracey significativamente. Este se giró a mí con otra sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Me acompañas?

Dudé. Pero solo un segundo, el suficiente para ver la expresión suplicante de mis dos acompañantes. Asentí –Vamos.

Y fuimos.

* * *

Lo primero que me llamó la atención apenas entramos a esa habitación, fue la penumbra reinante, aunque era obvio que la oscuridad servía para atenuar la migraña de la paciente. Daisy, y creo que la otra era Lily, me miraron desde la cabecera haciendo una ligera inclinación a modo de saludo, la cual retribuí tiesamente. Di otro paso más y me quedé inmóvil en el umbral, no sintiéndome cómodo de ser objeto de estudio. Mi vista paseó de aquellos rostros que me veían y se clavó en la cama, donde dos ojos aguamarina se abrieron al reconocerme. Y casi puedo jurar que se iluminaron con luz propia. El profesor Oak estaba parado al otro lado del lecho, y tanto él como Gary me hicieron señas de que me acercara. Lo cual hice seguro de los seis pares de ojos que tenía encima y que siguieron cada uno de mis movimientos.

Y mientras me aproximaba a paso lento, esos ojos ocultos bajo una bolsa de hielo, se alzaron resplandecientes de dicha. Sus labios se movieron algunas veces pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Finalmente alzó su brazo en un gesto inequívoco y antes de pensarlo había tomado su mano.

- Viniste…- murmuró en un remedo rasposo de la que solía ser su voz. Movió los labios otra vez, pero no salió sonido. Al contrario, sonrió encerrando mis dedos entre los suyos, y se quedó contemplándome con esa sonrisa única, y esos ojos profundos conectados con los míos.

Lily se levantó del sillón en el que había atinado sentarse y me lo ofreció con un gesto nervioso, Gary lo acercó hacia la cama, la orden era explicita y cortante, por lo que me senté sin decir palabra.

Ella pareció feliz, su pecho se elevó en un suspiro suave, y entonces sentí el calor inusual de la extremidad que sostenía. Su mirar era tan atento que traspasaba mis entrañas haciendo que mis propias mejillas se colorearan de incomodidad, no quería voltear a ver a nadie porque sabía lo que encontraría: Daisy y Lily en el fondo, junto a la cabecera, el profesor Oak del lado izquierdo checando la bolsa de hielo, Gary a su lado mirando con recelo a la enferma, Tracey sentado al pie del lecho era el único que me transmitía serenidad. Y en medio de todo ese caos me encontraba yo, el héroe, el elegido de una situación que parecía de novela, con toda esta gente viéndonos con el ceño fruncido.

Y como si esto fuera poco, la enferma no arrancaba sus ojos de los míos y cuando lo hacía, recorría con penosa inquietud los rostros presentes, uno tras otros, y al no reconocerlos volvía su atención a mi persona, con esa expresión de pura felicidad, dejándome aturdido y confundido, porque nunca, nunca en sus veinte años de vida me había visto de esa forma.

Como cuando miras a quien amas.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así? Quizás una hora o más, lo cierto fue que cuando quise retirar mi mano o acomodarla al notarla entumecida, ella afianzó su agarre con desesperación, murmurando un débil – Todavía no…- que trajo consigo una retahíla de acciones que traían como única finalidad el bienestar de la enferma; así que se cambio la bolsa de hielo, se acomodaron las sabanas y las almohadas para que ella encontrara una posición más cómoda (y por primera vez noté la extensión de su cabello oscuro en la penumbra que se desparramaba sobre las mantas, y los rasgos femeninos que había adquirido su rostro pálido, que me dejaron entre maravillado y sorprendido). Y luego sus ojos volvieron a posarse en inmóvil felicidad no dándome tiempo a recomponerme del efecto general que su augusta presencia me causaba, de tanto en tanto sus aguamarinas recorrían esos rostros desconocidos, y yo casi advertía el terror que sentía, pues inmediatamente volvía a buscarme con mudo alivio. El bochorno me incendiaba la cara, y le dirigí ojeadas de súplica al profesor el cual asentía indicándome paciencia, la que tuve, hasta que esos ojos se cerraron, y el agarre de mi mano se soltó, liberándome por fin de ese curioso suplicio. Misty se había dormido finalmente.

- Que horrible ¿verdad?- me dijo Daisy a modo de saludo cuando salíamos de la habitación, mientras Lily ocupaba mi lugar en el sillón y se quedaba a custodiar a la enferma. No supe que responder, me sentía confuso, y mareado.

¿Horrible? Supongo que se refería a que era horrible la situación, no la enfermedad. Que era horrible que estuviera allí luego de que Misty y yo ya no fuéramos los amigos de antaño. Horrible que este anónimo servidor se convirtiera en la medicina para la dolencia crónica de su hermana. La cual según decía Gary estaba durmiendo profundamente con el semblante ligero y lleno de paz. Daisy pasó junto a mí, dejándome en compañía de Tracey quien atinó a palmearme el hombro a modo de consuelo. A estas alturas la incomodidad y la vergüenza tomaban proporciones monstruosas, por lo que apenas él se dio vuelta respondiendo algo que Oak le preguntó, aproveché y a paso ligero crucé el pasillo y bajando las escaleras me fui.

Era media noche.

* * *

El golpeteo en mi mejilla me despertó, era como un ligero _tic tic _que me trajo de vuelta desde la tierra del sueño. Abrí los ojos con dificultad encontrándome a mi amigo amarillo dándome ligeros golpecitos en la cara.

- ¿Qué hay pikachu?

Me sorprendí de lo somnolienta que sonó mi voz. De verdad estaba muy cansado, mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse unos segundos.

- Pikapiiii…

Volví a entreabrir mis parpados pues curiosamente el sonido se repetía y no era contra mi mejilla, tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta que eran ligeros golpeteos contra la puerta de mi habitación. Corrí las mantas y me moví, haciendo a un lado a mi roedor quien gustoso se acomodó en el hueco que dejaba. Reprimiendo un bostezo abrí la puerta para recibir a mi visitante.

¿Por qué no me sorprendí que fuera Gary Oak? Haciendo gala de su sonrisa entre irónica y misteriosa entró sin que le diera el permiso de hacerlo. También vestía su bata medica como queriendo gritar a los cuatro vientos su inminente logro como investigador.

- Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte- se había sentado a un lado del lecho, con pikachu en sus rodillas. Internamente odié al muy traidor por aceptar a mi rival sin remilgos.

- Estaba cansado, hambriento y necesitaba una ducha.

- Tracey te había invitado a cenar ¿y acaso las muchachas no te ofrecieron hospedaje?- había juntado las cejas con incredulidad al decir aquello.

- Si, y se los agradecí intensamente. Pero pronto volveremos a Kalos, y no quiero molestar.

- ¿Pronto? El tratamiento recién está empezando, no creo que puedas regresar aun.

- Y yo no creo que vuelva a hacer lo que hice ayer ¡fue una situación en extremo incomoda! Por no decir humillante y ridícula. ¿No entiendes lo bochornoso que se siente representar un papel estúpido mientras te sujetan la mano frente a una familia a la que no le caigo bien?

- ¿De dónde sacas eso?- comentó riéndose.

- Salta a la vista que no soy del agrado de las hermanas Sensacionales.

- Quizás debas sacrificar un poco el orgullo.

- ¿Orgullo? ¡Se trata de hacer el ridículo representando a un actor digno de telenovela! Que orgullo puede haber en algo como eso…

- Yo daría cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar.

Pero Gary no me miró al decir eso, había sonado tan vehemente que por un momento creí que lo había imaginado.

- Lo siento, a mi entender ya cumplí con mi papel de medicina. Por hoy solo descansaré para mañana temprano tomar el avión y reencontrarme con Serena.

- Está bien- El investigador no dijo más, al parecer había comprendido mis motivos. Luego de eso seguimos hablando por varios minutos, pero ya no tocamos el tema referente a la enferma o a mi posición, supongo que le había quedado muy claro. Tiempo después depositaba a pikachu sobre la cama y despidiéndose, salió a grandes trancos de mi habitación.

Sentí un alivio inmenso mientras terminaba de asearme para bajar con pikachu a la cafetería. Pasamos el resto del dia viendo televisión y reponiendo fuerzas. A la noche llegó una nueva nota:

_Delirio. Te necesitamos urgente._

Y esta vez el ratón no profirió queja cuando volví a dejarlo en manos de la enfermera Joy, aunque este quisiera ir, sabía que el caso era grave y no quería someter a mi pokemon a un contagio innecesario.

* * *

Como la vez anterior Gary me custodió hasta la habitación principal. Misty alzó sus ojos al verme, se acomodó por si misma sobre las almohadas y extendió la mano patéticamente la cual me apresuré a agarrar, e ignorando al investigador cerró los ojos y se dedicó a suspirar levemente, obviando al mundo y a mí.

Al notar la aparente calma, Gary se despidió desde el umbral y se alejó. Yo tragué en seco al notarme a solas con ella. Y quizás mi incomodidad aumento cuando esas aguamarinas volvieron a entreabrirse, y apoyando la mejilla en su mano libre mientras se ponía de lado, se dedicó a su tarea favorita; observarme. Y en los siguientes treinta minutos sus cristalinas pupilas no dejaron las mías. A veces sonreía, otras veces sus labios reproducían palabras inentendibles para mí.

- ¿Quieres agua?

Quise soltar su mano y agarrar la jarra de vidrio que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche, pero el tirón que me ofreció frenándome, me detuvo.

- Ash…- susurró y sus dedos apretaron los míos en nerviosismo –Ash…

- Estoy aquí- dije antes de que pudiera frenar mi lengua y deteniendo toda acción.

- Ash…- la plegaria brotó en sus labios otra vez –Ash…- su mano me dio otro ligero tirón y entendí que quería que me acercara. Sus dedos volaron al tenerme alcance, y recorrió mi barbilla. Sus ojos volvieron a sonreír –Ash…

¿Qué podía hacer más que quedarme quieto mientras ella se recreaba en recorrer mi rostro con una suavidad que desenmascaraba profundo amor y devoción? El mimo que me dio contrastaba con la estampa mental que tengo de ella. Aquella muchacha ruda y temperamental con complejo de sabelotodo, y autosuficiente.

Luego que se supo satisfecha, entrelazó ambas manos a mi extremidad y se quedó dormida.

Acababa yo de acomodar la manta que la abrigaba cuando una persona ajena hizo entrada; se trataba de un hombre que competería en edad con el profesor Samuel Oak, vestía una bata evidenciando su profesión doctoral.

- ¿Así que tú eres su novio?- me preguntó calzándose los anteojos e inspeccionándome de arriba abajo sin reparos –Esta criatura sufre demasiado tu ausencia. ¿Por qué no entrenas más cerca, en lugar de hacerlo en Kalos?

- No, doctor. En realidad yo…- intenté explicarme. Cuando el facultativo alzó la mano en gesto severo silenciándome.

- La muchacha ha tenido una muy leve mejoría. Al menos será la segunda noche en la que podrá dormir tranquila.

- ¿Entonces cree que podrán prescindir de mí?

- Lo dudo, la enfermedad parece estar recién empezando.

Aquello llamó mi atención -¿Qué es lo que la señorita Waterflower padece?

- Pubertad.

- ¿Ehhh…?

- Al parecer es a causa de varios cambios hormonales, cerebrales, físicos, sumados a la angustia que le provoca su ausencia… E inconscientemente su cuerpo expulsa los diferentes traumas en forma de fiebre y delirio.

Pubertad.

Fiebre.

Delirio…

- Ash- una mano se posó en mi hombro despertándome del letargo en el que había caído tras las palabras del médico -¿Te quedas a cenar?

Miré a Tracey quien me estaba hablando, luego al doctor que procedía a tomar la temperatura de la enferma y asentía en su dirección.

- No, gracias- conseguí decir con renuencia, mientras sutilmente me impulsaba fuera del cuarto cuya puerta a nuestra espalda se cerraba.

- Entonces ¿vienes mañana?

Yo solo asentí.

* * *

Durante diez noches consecutivas me convertí en esa suerte de medicina para la menor de las líderes de ciudad Celeste. Desde las diez de la noche hasta la una de la madrugada, momento en que la fiebre y el delirio la engullía, me mantuve junto a ella, tan cerca como dos amantes pueden estarlo.

A veces abandonaba su mano al calor de las mías, observándome con ese cariño puro que tienen todos los que aman desesperadamente, otras veces se ha dedicado a nombrarme o deletrear mi nombre de todas las formas posibles. A estas alturas, sé a ciencia cierta de que me ama profundamente mientras es presa de ese delirio. No ignoro que durante el día, cuando la lucidez aflora, ella no tiene la más remota idea que estoy aquí, y ni se preocupa de mi existencia. Se sienta, charla e interactúa con sus hermanas, como si fuera otra persona la que acompaño durante las noches.

Debo confesar aquí a hurtadillas, que esta situación me sume en una profunda agonía que parece no tener fin, y que ataca ciertamente mis sentimientos. Luego de estas noches he descubierto –no sin poca sorpresa- que Misty tiene los ojos más hermosos y admirables que haya visto, cierto fue que la primera vez que me vi en su mirada, como esa suerte de remedio ridículo, no sentí más que la vergüenza de mi risible proceder. La segunda vez la incomodidad fue menor, sobre todo al oír mi nombre en sus labios. Ya para la quinta vez que nuestras pupilas se encontraron, no me costó esfuerzo alguno convertirme en el Romeo que simulaba ser. Y con dicha me sumergí de cabeza en esta suerte de teatro que ambos estábamos montando, y creí como un tonto redomado las promesas de amor que su gesto mudo me ofrendaba, y desde entonces mi cabeza es un lío, porque cada mañana, no hago más que contar las horas en que manden por mí para acompañarla por las noches mientras extiende su mano y sus labios suavemente me nombran.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Todos sabemos que esto es algo temporario, que durante el día Misty no sabe quién soy, y que yo mismo cuando la vea restablecida y de pie, acaso no sienta lo mismo. Pero aunque me repito eso una y otra vez, que es un amor de delirio, fruto de una fiebre de cuarenta y dos grados, no puedo evitarlo. Las emociones son traicioneras, y ni que hablar de los corazones humanos. Sé que amo a una sombra, a una ilusión, y tiemblo de espanto cuando pienso el momento en que Tracey o Gary la den por restablecida y sana, y ya no precisen mi presencia. Y entonces yo tenga que hacer mis maletas y regresar a Kalos, a vivir una vida que sentía ya no me pertenecía.

* * *

La mañana de mi onceavo día se vaticinó tranquilo y relajado para mi gusto. Pikachu parecía comprender mi nueva pena, pues constantemente lo descubría mirándome con sus orejas caídas, y el brillo casi lagrimoso de sus ojos castaños, dándome golpecitos de ánimo en las rodillas con sus patitas, murmurando débiles 'pikapis' en variada intensidad, pero siempre con cariño.

Tenía el súbito impulso de reírme de mi propia estupidez, pero así como no me reí, también tomé con excesiva tranquilidad la nota que la enfermera Joy acababa de entregarme con una sonrisa culposa.

_Parece que Arceus ha oído tus plegarias. Por primera vez en días, Misty ha salido de la cama, así que esta noche prescindiremos de tu presencia. ¡Descansa, te lo mereces!_

Sin embargo no tenía ganas de descansar. Resolví pasar el día dentro del centro pokemon, disfrutando las 'delicias' de la cafetería, y durante la noche viendo alguna vieja comedia de los noventa en compañía de mi fiel roedor, que no había abandonado su sitio, y permanecía al lado mío como un fiel guardián.

Me sorprendió el golpe a la puerta de mi habitación, y me levanté como impulsado por un resorte, conteniendo la respiración cuando descubrí a la enfermera Joy.

- Eh… tienes una llamada.

Ni lo pensé, la seguí por el pasillo notando la escasez de gente a esa hora de la noche. La cafetería estaba vacía, y la mayoría de las luces bajas, creando una atmosfera acogedora e intima.

- ¿Hola?

_- ¡Ash!- _la hermosa fisonomía de mi amiga rubia me recibió con su alegría característica, contrastando con el desasosiego que de golpe sentí al verla. Desde que puse un pie en Celeste me había olvidado por completo de ella –_Según mis cálculos aún no es medianoche ¿verdad?_

- ¡Serena, lo siento!

_- Hey, calma. Solo llamo para saber de ti, desde que te fuiste a Kanto no has dado señales de vida… ¿Está todo bien allí?_

- Lo siento- dije sintiéndome en extremo culpable y estúpido –Todo está bien, he tenido algunos problemas, y la estadía se ha extendido más de la cuenta, pero creo que mañana podré partir para allí.

_- ¡Genial! Es que bueno… mientras esperaba que regreses, he pensado que…-_ se mordió el labio y me miró con sus ojos azules abiertos completamente _–He pensado que quizás ya no volvieras, o que algo importante te ata allá…_

- ¿C-como puedes pensar algo semejante?

_- ¡Lo sé! Es que me aburro aquí sola, la playa es divertida, pero si no tienes a nadie para compartirlo es… monótono._

- Muy pronto estaré allí, antes de que vuelvas a extrañarme otra vez.- La luz repentinamente parpadeó en ese sector, y yo supe que era una ligera advertencia de la enfermera Joy de que pronto apagaría las luces –Escucha…

_- Es tarde, lo sé. Solo quería estar segura de que todavía no me has olvidado._

- Jamás podría hacerlo.

_- Descansa Ash. Nos veremos pronto…_

- …más pronto de lo que crees.- le sonreí genuinamente y con eso la pantalla se apagó. Colgué el auricular, y apoyé la frente contra la pantalla muerta. Me di de algunos golpes como si con eso pudiera remediar la tortura que sentía. Y la cobardía de no haberle explicado a Serena que era lo que realmente ocurría aquí. Pero basándome en mis conjeturas, decirle mis sentimientos reencontrados era una locura, y ella no entendería. ¿Cómo hacerle entender algo que ni yo mismo comprendo?

Era como pedir peras al Olmo.

- Pronto apagaré las luces- la enfermera Joy se acercó seguida de Chansey que portaba un huevo, al parecer estaba haciendo su acostumbrada ronda nocturna cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden, luego se alejó deseándome las buenas noches, mientras su pokemon repetía su acostumbrado sonido asintiendo a las palabras de su entrenadora.

- Ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Joy.

- Buenas noches Ash, que descanses.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con la idea de poner mis cosas en orden, dirigirme al aeropuerto y comprarme un boleto de avión que me llevara de vuelta a Kalos, después de todo era obvio que mi presencia aquí ya no iba a ser necesaria. Dimos una recorrida por la gran ciudad en un efecto de conservarla intacta en mi memoria, caminamos por diferentes puntos, el puerto, la playa, la avenida principal…

En una de esas tiendas artesanales entré para comprar una caja de chocolates, y llevarle algo a Serena como recuerdo de mi viaje. De alguna forma tenía que compensar mi falta de caballerosidad (¿o mi traición?) hacia ella.

Pikachu no estaba muy de acuerdo con mi decisión de regresar, al parecer y a juzgar por su gesto tosco, el pequeño quería ver a Misty antes de irnos. Y yo no estaba muy seguro de eso, es decir… luego de tanto tiempo ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Y considerando los últimos acontecimientos, cuando la pusieran al tanto de su idílico amor, lo último que querría sería verme.

Imagino su cara de pocos amigos, su ceño fruncido y la repulsión que de seguro mostraría su rostro si me tuviera en frente. Es más, sería capaz de dejarme un ojo morado por mi atrevimiento. Si mal no recuerdo desde la última vez que nos vimos, allá durante el cumpleaños de mi madre, que descubrí que nuestra amistad había entrado en una meseta y que de allí ya no saldría. Luego de eso, naturalmente nos fuimos alejando al punto de ser solo conocidos. Que habíamos intercambiado palabras amables y nada más, luego de eso yo me fui a otro de mis viajes, y ella siguió su carrera dentro del gimnasio.

Tan concentrado estaba en recordar cosas de antaño que ni cuenta me di cuando llegamos nuevamente al centro pokemon, y si no fuera por el tirón de cabello que pikachu me dio, hubiera seguido el camino pasando la puerta de largo. Aseguré la caja de chocolates bajo mi brazo, y le di una palmadita al bolsillo de mi jean que guardaba el boleto de avión, si todo seguía así en unas horas estaría retornando a Kalos, de donde nunca debí salir, y recuperando mi vida, o parte de esta.

- Que bueno que llegas, preguntaron por ti en la mañana y te dejaron este mensaje- la enfermera Joy comentó sonriendo mientras me entregaba la nota -¿Por qué no te compras un móvil?- siguió risueña.

- No quiero que me encuentren- reí y dándole la espalda me alejé mientras leía el papel.

_Las hermanas Waterflower desean invitarte cordialmente a cenar como forma de agradecer la amabilidad y predisposición que has tenido estos días. Esperamos tu aceptación. Tracey._

Casi solté un bufido de impotencia, la verdad lo que menos quería era enfrentarme a esa familia, y ver a mi ex-amor de pie, lúcida y sana para echarme en cara mi descaro de diez días atrás. ¿Qué haría Misty? La respuesta era obvia. Me asesinaría.

- No pienso ir- farfullé echándome de bruces en la cama.

- ¡Pika!

Al parecer mi roedor tenía otros planes y me electrocutó levemente para que le prestara atención.

- ¡Sabes lo horrible que será volver a verla!

- ¡Pika Pikapi!

- No iré…

- ¡Pikachuuuuu…!

Y yo que ya me creía inmune a sus descargas, me dejó varios segundos paralizado, y con ese cosquilleo involuntario recorriendo mis miembros.

- Tampoco es para que te pongas así- dije tosiendo y acomodándome el cabello con fastidio –Pero por una vez compréndeme. Sé que echas de menos a Misty, pero las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes.

- ¡Pika Pikapi!

Era lógico que me estaba insultando en su idioma, y no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar. Yo era un cobarde, eso era lo que estaba diciéndome, y en esta ocasión no podía contradecirlo porque sí, aquello era verdad.

- ¡Pikachupi pikachu Pikapi!

Eso me tensó, normalmente mi pokemon tendía a expresar en palabras lo que yo no podía o no quería hacer.

- Misty no siente nada por mí- dije con suavidad para que las chispas de sus mejillas se aquietaran pues me veía con pena pero usando esa posición desafiante que ameritaba que no se detendría si tenía que electrocutarme otra vez.

- Pikapi…

- Pero está bien, iré. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- Pi- de un saltó se subió en mi hombro y apretando su mejilla roja contra la mía, me dio un ligero y delicado chispazo que solo me cosquilleó levemente. Algunas veces su carácter era tan irascible que me preguntaba a quien le había aprendido.

* * *

Asearme y ponerme presentable para ir a una simple cena me demoró más de una hora, y no era que estaba tratando de alargar el tiempo para que mi pokemon desistiera… o bueno quizás si era por eso. Pero cuando di la última ojeada al espejo contemplando mi apariencia prolija descubrí que mi roedor me esperaba con sus brazos cruzados.

Pikachu daba miedo, sobre todo cuando se ponía así de obstinado. Y lo mejor ¡se negó a acompañarme! Yo creo que deseaba que su entrenador muriera a manos de esa linda pelirroja a quien tanto echaba de menos.

Con un humor de diablos salí de mi habitación, y tras notificar mi salida a la enfermera (y luego de que ésta me diera una copia de la llave por las dudas de que volviera muy tarde) salí a enfrentar mi destino.

Tracey me recibió con una gran sonrisa y me palmeó el brazo afectuosamente mientras me escoltaba a la oficina de Daisy donde nos detuvimos un momento a charlar. Luego llegó la muchacha rubia quien me saludó cariñosamente y nos avisó que la cena estaba lista y que pasáramos al comedor.

Debo decir que caminé tras mi amigo observador con no poco temor, tragando saliva lastimosamente. Luego se nos unió Gary (aunque no me sorprendí mucho de su presencia) y Violet. Noté de reojo que solo había cinco lugares dispuestos. Las dos hermanas restantes no nos acompañarían a cenar.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo…

- Aunque Misty se encuentre mejor, igualmente debe guardar reposo- terció Gary adivinando la pregunta que no llegué a formular.

- ¿Ella ya se ha repuesto?

- No del todo, pero por lo menos ya no tiene delirios - Daisy tomó la palabra mirándome con cierta seriedad –Ash gracias por tu ayuda, lamento que haya sido incomodo o irrespetuoso para ti, pero te estamos profundamente agradecidas.

- En verdad- Violet agregó con cierta emoción –Y perdónanos si fuimos desatentas contigo, no hemos olvidado ni por un minuto tu apoyo en todo esto.

- Bueno ya está- las cortó Gary con acento melodramático –Harán que el pobre muchacho se sienta mortificado ante tanto halago.

- Ash sabe que nuestra intención no es mortificarlo, sino agradecerle - Tracey lo miró de reojo.

Yo no dije nada asentí levemente en señal de agradecimiento, y, me limité a degustar el plato, notando que el calor se atoraba en mis mejillas y rogando para que nadie se diera cuenta. Y también sintiéndome más aliviado de que la cena fuera más tranquila de lo que esperaba.

- Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación- Daisy me sonrió –Lily decía que no ibas a venir.

- Ay que tontera ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

- Disculpen- Lily ingresó a toda prisa. Se pasó la mano por el cabello –La fiebre ha comenzado otra vez.

Yo solté los cubiertos de imprevisto, un ligero cosquilleo de ansiedad me recorría los dedos.

- ¿Ash?- Violet me miró como urgiéndome.

- Ella te está llamando.

- Es mejor que vayas.

- Sí, ve.

En menos de un suspiro había corrido la silla y había seguido a Lily por el pasillo hasta la habitación señalada.

* * *

Agradecí que Lily se marchara rápido, pues no estaba seguro de poder contenerme frente a ella. Me acerqué a la cama y acomodé la bolsa de hielo entre el suave cabello anaranjado, al hacerlo las aguamarinas se alzaron en mi dirección y me sonrió. Su mano voló pronta a encontrar la mía.

- Viniste…- susurró trémula.

- Pues claro- dije sonriéndole.

- Es que me pareció que pasó mucho desde la última vez- se giró poniéndose de lado y desde ahí volvió a observarme, presionando el agarre de sus dedos tibios sobre los míos. Vi que movía los labios pero no salía sonido alguno, así que me acerqué lo más que pude, conservando la distancia por si alguna de sus hermanas se aparecía, y entonces mis oídos captaron la frase que bailoteaba en su garganta -¿Me llevarías contigo…?

¡Por Arceus! ¿Por qué tenía que exponerme a esto?

- ¿Me llevarías contigo?- insistió alzando la voz como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Asentí no una ni dos, sino como diez veces, aprisionando esa mano que era lo único de ella que me había permitido tocar.

- A cualquier lugar del mundo- respondí íntimamente –A donde tú quisieras ir, siempre que estemos juntos.

Misty sonrió, sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos. Comprendí que otra vez estaba alucinando y finalmente se había quedado dormida. Sentí que la fuerza de su mano disminuía y cuando iba a retirar la propia, abrió los ojos de golpe, y me miró. Sus pupilas parecían más claras, más grandes y luminosas en la luz suave que no tapaba la penumbra.

- ¿Y cuando ya no tenga más fiebre, seguirás amándome…?

Su voz fue el remedo de la Misty que conocía. Le sostuve la vista sintiendo que mi corazón latía a contra marcha. Había sonado bien clara, firme, y en cierta forma altiva. Demandando una respuesta que era obvia, y tan conocida para ella como lo era para mí.

Y cuando le respondí, lo hice en forma trémula usando un variado conjunto de cursilerías que hubiera escandalizado a las hermanas Waterflower, y puesto a Brock extremadamente orgulloso. Vale decir que ella fue igual o más cursi que yo. Mirándome dulcemente dijo las dos palabras que todo enamorado desea escuchar de labios de quien ama.

Y yo le contesté con otro sin numero de zalamerías, repitiendo el eco de sus palabras.

* * *

- ¿Está todo bien?- Gary asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta observándonos.

A estas alturas yo habia vuelto a tomar asiento en el sillón junto a su cama, ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos abiertos desmesuradamente mientras chupaba un trozo de hielo el cual le ayudaba momentaneamente a controlar su fiebre. Apartó la vista con aprensión y la concentró en mí.

- Creí que ya estaría dormida- manifestó el investigador dudando entre entrar a la habitación o no, sobretodo viendo la actitud renuente de la enferma hacia él.

Yo desee que no se aproximara, que se quedara ahí, o en lo posible que se marchara dejándonos a solas. Me encogí de hombros ante mi súbito egoismo. Era obvio que si él estaba ahí era porque se preocupaba por Misty.

De pronto me pregunté que _tanta _o que _tan _profunda era su inquietud hacia ella.

- ¿Quien... es él?

La voz adormilada hizo que levantara la cabeza. Misty estaba mirando a Gary como lo que era; un intruso, que osaba aproximarse sin ser bien recibido. Sus ojos verdes brillaban casi de terror, de espanto.

- Será mejor que me retire- manifestó este con pena, no siendo capaz de soportar esas aguamarinas que pedían auxilio de su presencia.

Yo solo asentí y tomé la mano que se me ofrecía para reconfortar. Así fue que en cuanto sus dedos se entrelazaron a los míos, y luego de que la presencia del intruso desapareciera dejándonos a solas nuevamente, que ella soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y más relajada, despues de que su hielo se derritiera brindándole el alivio luego de la fiebre, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Y yo como un idiota permanecí allí una hora más, velando su sueño. Sosteniendo sus dedos que aún dormidos se negaban a separarse de mí.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días luego de esa vez, y yo seguía porfiadamente en Celeste clavado como un tonto, con una caja de chocolate derretido, un pasaje de avión vencido, e ignorando descaradamente las copiosas llamadas que entraban desde Kalos. Y deseando, aspirando, rogando se me llamara a ocupar mi lugar de enamorado junto al lecho de la hermosa mujer que usurpaba mis días y mis noches.

Pero así como no se me llamó, tampoco se solicitó mi presencia, ni mi compañía. Y muy pronto circuló el rumor de que la preciosa líder de Ciudad Celeste finalmente se había recuperado de un angustioso virus que la mantuvo por días enteros al borde la muerte.

Misty se había recuperado al fin.

_¿Y cuando ya no tenga más fiebre, seguirás amándome…?_

Esa estúpida, estúpida frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi subconsciente. Oía su voz suave, temblorosa, casi burlándose de lo que su significado acarreaba a mi mente, a mi cuerpo. Del desorden que solo ella ejercía con su voz maravillosa y sus casi cuarenta grados de fiebre, no importaba si era de día o de noche, en cualquier momento dado su voz zumbaba en mis oídos, y me oía a mi mismo repitiendo esa sarta de cursilerias que terminó de sellar mi sentencia para siempre.

Y de un momento a otro esperaba tenerla de pie frente a mí, riéndose burlona de mi aspecto, de mis patéticas promesas de amor, de mi vergüenza, de mi descaro, de mi...

- ¡Ash estoy hablándote...!

Desperté de mi letargo y centré mi cansada mirada en la persona que estaba frente a mí. La enfermera Joy suspiraba meneando la cabeza.

- Lo que falta es que ahora tú te enfermes. Apenas duermes, apenas comes... ¿que diablos pasa contigo?

Sonreí avergonzado, pikachu me miraba con su pequeño ceño fruncido, debatiendo entre electrocutarme o no.

- Lo siento Joy- apoyé los codos en la mesa y me impulsé hacia adelante. La cena, o mi intento de cena, estaba allí fría seguramente y desabrida, como todo lo que servían en esa cafetería que días atras me sabia a manjar de los dioses -¿Me buscabas?

- Yo no, pero él sí.

Me volví a donde señalaba. Tracey estaba varios pasos atrás sonriendo burlón con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. De un impuso me puse de pie y fui a su encuentro.

- ¡Mírate! Luces horrible amigo, espero que el virus de mi cuñada no se te haya pegado a ti.

- Lo dudo.

- Oh... ¿Tú también has oído esa absurda teoría de la pubertad?- rió levemente mientras se acercaba a acariciar la cabeza de mi pokemon que seguía reposando en la mesa junto a la comida, la cual apenas había tocado.

- No soy médico, pero si es algo absurdo.

- ¿Algo? Por favor, ¿donde se ha visto que los cambios hormonales traigan consigo cosas como _esa_?

Yo solo me encogí de hombros sin saber que responder.

- Bueno, como Misty ya está bien, Daisy sugirió que sería buena idea que nos acompañaras a cenar así ella puede darte las gracias apropiadamente.

El pánico engulló mi garganta. ¡Estaba confirmado! ¡Misty se encontraba de pie, sana y hermosa seguramente! Lista para echarme en cara mi relajo. Moví la cabeza en una clara señal negativa.

- Ya me agradecieron, y eso me basta.

- Es Misty quien debe darte las gracias ahora idiota- Tracey ocultó otra risita.

- Es que... ya cené.

- No mientas, tu comida estuvo ahí por horas y está fría e incomible.

- Pero...- me quedaba sin argumentos y mi mente se negaba a cooperar y buscar atajos que me salvaran de tamaña humillación.

- Vamos.

Pikachu sonrió y de un salto se subió a mi hombro. Al parecer fue mi roedor quien tomó la decisión por mí. Cuando me di cuenta estaba caminando junto a Tracey, dirigiéndome por las callecitas que conocía, hacia el gimnasio de la ciudad.

* * *

Esto de la cena fue el mayor teatro de mi vida. Una obra en la que todos los actores se desvivían en representar magistralmente sus papeles. Las hermanas Waterflower deshaciéndose luego en halagos y agradecimientos hacia mí, aunque el único que me pareció realmente sincero, fue Tracey quien dándose cuenta inmediatamente de mi incomodidad me hacia chistes, tratando de mantener la conversación liviana y fluida.

¿Pero como podía participar de una charla común cuando el objeto de mi interés se hallaba sentada frente a mí, más hermosa que nunca, mirándome con curiosidad, y quizás con algo de indiferencia? Deteniendo esos ojos de infarto solo algunos segundos en mí persona, cada vez que alguien me nombraba, pero siempre con cortesía como si lo pasado nunca hubiera ocurrido.

¿Pero es que acaso imaginé el amor que su mirada me transmitía? ¿Las frases que escapaban de sus labios resecos? Las caricias tiernas de sus manos cuando me tocaba las mejillas, y los párpados reconociendo mi rostro...

El tema principal de la cena fue, sin ninguna duda, los desvaríos sentimentales de la enferma, yo trataba de mantenerme a raya, manejando todo con tacto. Mientras la aludida no hacia más que sonreír con obvia incomodidad cada vez que alguien hacia alusión a sus acciones.

- ¿Y tú Ash, ya te has recuperado del agotamiento constante al que te hemos sometido? -Daisy preguntó con un mohín de simpatía mientras Lily empezaba a servir el postre. Jamás en la vida me hubiera imaginado lo hogareñas que eran estas chicas ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado fuera que nunca supe de ese cambio?

- No fue nada- asentí no sabiendo si mirar a Daisy o a la muchacha pelirroja que estaba frente a mí y quien seguía viéndome con curiosidad. Mis ojos no desmentían lo hermosa que la encontraba -Y estaría dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez si fuera necesario…

Por primera vez Misty dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, un asomo de su vieja personalidad -¡Tú si, pero yo no te lo aseguro!

- Ay Mist, que ideas locas se te han ocurrido en estas últimas semanas -Violet le palmeó la mano que reposaba sobre el mantel -¡Pobrecilla de mi hermana bebé!

La nombrada solo rió nerviosamente mirándome de soslayo -¡Pobre Ash, Vi! No digas esas cosas frente a él.

- Oh, no es problema.

Ella se quedó en silencio y por primera vez sus ojos se clavaron con fuerza en los míos, y yo pude sentir como la sangre se me atoraba en las mejillas, y de ahí procedía a incendiarme la cara.

- Has cambiado mucho -me dijo como si nada -Te ves diferente.

¡Entonces si me había visto con atención! Casi pelee con el deseo de suspirar de alivio y sonreírle como un idiota.

- Pues claro ¿hace cuanto no se veían?- Tracey exclamó palmeándome el hombro -Las personas cambian constantemente. ¡Imagina que el niñato aquí ya tiene novia!

- ¿En serio?- ella parpadeó ocultando un atisbo de sonrisa tras su mano -Es casi imposible de creer, ¿tú con novia?

Miré a Tracey con el ceño fruncido deseando comérmelo crudo, o borrarle la estupida sonrisa de un golpe que lo durmiera por una semana al menos… ¿Cómo había dicho algo así con tanta tranquilidad? Más allá de que fuera cierto o no, no tenía derecho a hacerlo…

- No es mi novia en realidad…- dije casi a regañadientes, tratando de leer algo en esa expresión suave y en la sonrisa impertinente que delineaban sus labios. Pero ni parpadeó ante mi escrutinio, y se mantuvo tranquila sosteniéndome la vista todo el tiempo.

- Pero te gusta.

- Sí, algo…- dije, preguntándome porque persistía en ahondar en esta agonía. Si era obvio que ella no recordaba, o no quería recordar nada.

- ¿Porque no pasamos al despacho y tomamos un café? Creo que hay un pequeño roedor que está ansioso por verte.

- ¿De veras lo trajiste?- sus ojos se iluminaron buscando mi aprobación tras la petición de Daisy, apoyó las manos en la mesa y se levantó de un salto, dejándome por unos segundos apreciar su figura enmarcada por un short ajustado, y una blusa aún mas ajustada. Tragué dificultosamente pero por más que lo intenté no fui capaz de quitar la vista, y mis ojos la siguieron hasta que salió del salón.

- A-Ash…- Tracey agitó la mano frente a mi cara con una sonrisa burlona -¿Qué tanto llama tu atención?

- No me molestes.

- ¿Pasamos a mi oficina?

La voz de Daisy sonó autoritaria y firme, sus ojos tenían una expresión demandante mientras esperaba a su novio en la entrada del salón. Creo que finalmente empiezo a entender de donde Misty sacó su carácter. Después de todo, la hermana mayor y la menor no eran tan diferentes.

* * *

Luego del café y mientras la más joven recibía los arrullos y cariños de mi pokémon traidor, encontré el modo de aislarme con Tracey aunque siempre dentro de la misma habitación. Me puse frente a él a conciencia, porque así podría ver a su cuñada libremente y recrearme en todo su aspecto sin llamar demasiado la atención. Estaba sentada en el suelo, y aunque me daba la espalda, no podía quitar la vista de su nuca, de la línea elegante de su cuello que el peinado alto que llevaba lo dejaba al descubierto. De su cintura remarcada por la blusa, y que al inclinarse dejaba parte de piel al descubierto.

Y era extraordinario como con cada movimiento natural que hacía arrastraba mi alma, mis sentidos, mis emociones, tras sus pasos.

Jugó, sonrió, nos sirvió café, y se metió en la conversación de modo impersonal sonriéndome forzadamente porque estaba a su paso, y era el amigo de su cuñado, mientras yo como un idiota esperaba que en cualquier momento se detuviera a mi lado y extendiéndome su mano como durante su convalecencia, me preguntara con un suave susurro.

- Y ahora que me has visto de pie ¿sigues amándome?

Idiota, bruto de mí una y mil veces. Jamás sus labios confesaron aquello, jamás se detuvo, y jamás sus ojos volvieron a mirarme con ese amor inocente de antes. Se despidió con una sonrisa ausente, entregándome apenas una milésima de segundo su mano fría, húmeda y rápida.

* * *

Lo cierto era que Misty no ignora el delirio que tuvo durante su enfermedad. Sabe que cuando la fiebre la atacaba sumiéndola en un sopor inmundo, mágicamente se enamoraba de mí. Conoce al dedillo cada detalle, y todo le parece risible e irónico ¡ella enamorada de alguien a quien no vio por años!

Parecía salido de la mente de algún dramaturgo famoso, o de alguna telenovela de poca monta. Pero el galeno seguía insistiendo que las hormonas tenían que ver con sus desvaríos amorosos.

Lo que daría para que Misty se sentara a mi lado por un momento y me pidiera le relatara nuestro idilio noche tras noche hasta finalizar con esa última y su abrupta confesión de amor que echó abajo mis neuronas, y todo atisbo de cordura. Pero para ella era obvio que yo había vuelto a ser Ash, un rostro conocido apenas, amigo de su familia y de su infancia, que un día la había dejado para cumplir sus sueños.

* * *

Sábado por la madrugada, y normalmente no asisto a este tipo de sitios. Pero Gary Oak me había insistido para ir a uno de esos pubs modernos que habían inaugurado semanas atrás en el centro de la ciudad. Y como lo único que hacia en esos días era merodear como ermitaño en el centro Pokemon considerando si marcharme o no, acepté su oferta y decidí salir a despejarme, aunque sea por una miserable noche.

El lugar estaba repleto de chicas con poca ropa que bailaban frenéticas, y un barman tras una barra que se dedicaba a hacer tragos variados y exóticos. Huyendo del baile, cosa que nunca me gustó demasiado, me senté a la barra esperando al investigador y solicitando mi primera bebida de la noche.

Pasaron varias horas, y ya se estaba inaugurando el fin de semana cuando el arrogante científico hizo aparición… pero acompañado de dos muchachas que conocía muy bien. La primera corrió a saludarme efusivamente, mientras que la otra me sonrió a lo lejos con un gesto de su mano.

- ¡Ash, cuando Misty me dijo que estabas aquí no lo podía creer!- Duplica rió sentándose a mi lado. Ella no había cambiado mucho, era pequeña, menuda y llevaba el cabello corto, peinado a la moda -¡Vaya locura la que te han hecho pasar estas semanas! ¿Verdad?-la miré con cierto bochorno -Misty me puso al tanto, y es gracioso considerando que hace años no se ven y,...

- ¿Y?- proseguí al ver que ella se había quedado callada sonriendo burlona.

- No, nada. Que ahora eres famoso, y que te has graduado con honores y eres un gran maestro Pokemon.

- No ha sido fácil.

- Lo imagino, ha de haber sido extremadamente difícil puesto que borraste de tu memoria al resto de la gente -tus amigos- que viven en Kanto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Casualmente cuando pusiste un pie en Kalos te olvidaste del mundo exterior… O al menos eso dicen May y Dawn, y que al parecer encontraste a tu otra mitad en uno de esos viajes…

Abrí la boca para replicar.

- Ya Duplica no molestes al señor Ketchum, que aún está recuperándose del fastidio que le ocasioné estas semanas- la voz risueña sonó detrás de mí. Me giré con rapidez, Misty estaba sonriendo -Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- agradecí que se acercara a saludar, pues apenas hubo entrado había desaparecido misteriosamente de mi vista.

La observé tratando de no ser tan obvio; vestía jeans y una de esas camisetas largas detrás y corta adelante que dejaba entrever su ombligo. El cabello suelto le llegaba a la cintura y arrancaba destellos pálidos gracias a las luces multicolores que giraban en el techo.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Gary?- aventuró Duplica alzando una ceja mientras se corría un asiento para que la recién llegada se ubicara. Al lado mío, vale decir.

- Pues ni bien llegamos se fue a saludar a no se quien, y me dejó botada.

- Hombres… -la otra sacudió la cabeza y me miró de costado estirando una esquina de los labios en una sonrisa irónica.

Creo que se percató de las miradas no tan disimuladas que le doy a su amiga. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Miro su perfil delicadamente definido, y no puedo quitarle la vista de encima, veo sus manos entrelazadas sobre la barra y debo hacer un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no cubrirlas con las mías. ¿Pero que otra cosa puedo hacer cuando por semanas esos ojos que hoy me huyen eran míos, cuando esas manos trémulas buscaban mi contención?

- ¿Qué son esos puntitos que tienes en las pupilas?- la voz de Duplica disipó la locura de mis pensamientos. Hundí los labios en mi eterno vaso de cerveza mientras mi compañera se inclinaba ante su amiga, quien la veía de cerca.

- No sé dónde de salieron. Antes no los tenía.

- Tú qué opinas ¿Ash?-se volvió incorporándome a la conversación.

- Sí es cierto- dije viéndola fijo, pese a la luz huidiza –Recuerdo que antes no las tenías….

Y para mi mala suerte las risotadas de la peliverde taparon lo que iba a continuar diciendo. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que me había metido en terreno pantanoso.

- Al parecer _alguien_ no se ha perdido ningún detalle tuyo…

Misty sonrió de lado como ignorándola –El doctor dijo que no había nada de lo cual preocuparse. Que eran pequeñas cicatrices de la fiebre…

- ¿Ese doctor sabe lo que dice?

- Por algo tiene una carrera que lo precede ¡Duplica deja de decir tonterías!

- A mí también me parece un poco extraño- acoté en voz baja, pero ellas actuaron como si no me hubieran oído.

- Además ¡Mírate, estas muy delgada!

- Es culpa de la fiebre.

- De todos modos estoy segura de que para _alguien _luces muy bien ¿verdad?

Observé a Duplica tratando de leer algo en esa expresión desafiante y en la sonrisa maliciosa que delineaban sus labios. Volví a beber de mi cerveza.

- Claro, a la fuerza debió encontrarme bonita- Misty se rió echándose para atrás para verme a la cara –Cuando era tu novia de mentira ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo recuerdas…?- balbucee sintiendo que la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas y la boca se me secaba, pese a que acababa de beber un trago. Apoyé el vaso vacío en la barra.

- No, pero me han contado la historia tantas veces que me la sé de memoria- desvió la vista de mí y la concentró en el resto del lugar. En las chicas de poca ropa que bailaban completamente desinhibidas – Cuando al parecer tú eras mi amor.

- Exactamente, cuando era tu novio falso- dije sintiendo que las palabras me raspaban y se quebraban en mi garganta.

Misty se enderezó, bloqueando la visión de Duplica que estaba junto a ella, sus ojos verdes me miraron y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Mi novio falso? –repitió.

- ¿Acaso no era así?

- No…- y rió apoyando la barbilla en sus manos entrecruzadas.

- ¿No… qué?

- No… ¿sé?

La miré volviendo a morderme el labio con frustración, apreté los puños. Ella reía, ignorando el volcán que ardía en mi pecho ante su gesto coqueto. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerme esto, en coquetearme descaradamente frente a quien intuyo era su mejor amiga?

- Vamos, mírame –me incliné un poco en una actitud casi desesperada -¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de… nada?

- No, ya te lo dije.

- Pero… a ver, mírame bien.

- ¡Pues ni aunque te mire!- volvió a reír, acomodándose en el asiento, y al hacerlo descubrí que Duplica ya no estaba, en algún momento de la charla había desaparecido dejándonos a solas. Y no sé si eso era tan bueno como parecía –De verdad te veo y no te reconozco- siguió diciendo con esa nota de risa -Eres como alguien completamente diferente al Ash Ketchum de diez años que conocí.

- Pues sí, ha pasado el doble de ese tiempo, y he cambiado, tú también has cambiado. Aunque parece que alguna minúscula parte de tu subconsciente me encontró o me encuentra… sumamente agradable.

Esta vez no pudo contener la carcajada, y se dobló en dos dando rienda suelta a su risa. Yo me encogí en mi lugar sintiéndome extremadamente ridículo.

- Ash Ketchum ¿estas coqueteando conmigo?

- ¡No! Solo quiero saber si recuerdas algo que me dijiste durante esas noches…

- Oh- su risa cesó, mirándome alegre -¿Qué tonterías dije?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Si lo recordara no estaría preguntándote.

Suspiré derrotado. ¿Por qué me empeñaba en insistir en esto?

- Olvídalo.

- ¿Qué?

Tenía que terminarlo de una vez.

- No tiene importancia, ya no lo recuerdo.

- No mientas, si lo haces, de otra forma no me habrías preguntado. Debió ser importante para ti.

- De veras, solo fue una situación sin sentido. Además, si todo fue una alucinación de la fiebre ¿Qué importancia tiene?

Ella se había quedado con una expresión grave marcada en el rostro, aunque pronto soltó una risotada intencionada, y me golpeó amistosamente en el hombro -¿Por qué te has puesto tan serio de pronto? ¿Extrañas a tu novia en Kalos?

Mis labios no se despegaron para hablar, quizás porque si hablaba iba a cometer una estupidez garrafal.

- Iré a buscar a Gary, quiero bailar- sin darme tiempo a réplica, se encogió levemente de hombros y girando graciosamente sobre los talones, se alejó perdiéndose entre las parejas que bailaban.

Ni que decir que me quedé mirándola hasta que la perdí de vista.

Con una horrible desazón comiéndome el pecho.

* * *

Había pasado tres días de esa situación en el pub, era martes y Tracey me había invitado a cenar en el gimnasio. Invitación a la que no pude resistirme por más que mi razón dijera que no era buena idea.

Así que allí estaba otra vez, con mis estúpidas esperanzas venidas abajo, porque al parecer no era el único comensal que asistía esa noche; Gary Oak estaba a un lado hablando con Lily y Violet, pero lo que era aún peor; en el centro de la habitación estaba mi reciente dolor de cabeza, sentada al descuido en un silloncito pequeño con un pie rozando el suelo, riendo discretamente con un chico de cabello castaño al que yo nunca había visto.

Pero no era eso lo que me enojaba tanto, o quizás sí, inconscientemente, sino que era ese modo íntimo en el que charlaban, sin que sus ojos se despegaran, denotando la obviedad de un coqueteo descarado, en el que ambos participaban con sumo gusto.

- ¿Conoces a Georgio?- pregunto mi anfitrión tendiéndome un vaso de refresco –Es amigo de Mist de hace tiempo.

- No he tenido el placer- bebí mirando a la pareja con curiosidad, y quizás ella en algún momento notó mi escrutinio pues al segundo siguiente mantenía sus ojos de infarto fijos en mí.

Porque no la había saludado según creo, así que ignorando a Tracey, me acerqué a donde estaba con su amigo, intentando parecer casual y despreocupado.

- Buenas noches- sonreí quedándome junto al mueble donde se encontraba sentada, no pudiendo evitar observar sus piernas flexionadas. Y sin saber muy bien que hacer, o que actitud tomar.

- Hola- ella me saludó con un mohín indiferente –Ash, él es Georgio un viejo amigo. Georgio, este es Ash, según todos mi medicina y salvador…

- Oh- el joven me miró fijo, noté de inmediato un brillo suspicaz en sus orbes azules –Así que tú eras su novio falso.

- Sí, así fue.

- ¿Por qué tan modesto?

- Es cierto has sido un héroe.

- Creo que tan solo serví para un propósito específico.

- Fue más que un simple propósito.

- Aunque no negaré que fue bastante inesperado…

Ahora que estaba junto a ella, no se había dignado a mirarme una sola vez, le sonreía a su compañero, como si estuviera desafiándome a hacer algo ¿pero que podía hacer?

- Georgio ha empezado su viaje pokemon para ser maestro- dijo ella con obvio orgullo apretando la mano del muchacho –Quizás puedas darle algún consejo, después de todo eres la gran figura del momento.

Soltó una leve risa al decir eso, y me sorprendí que estuviera tan al tanto de mi vida, de mis logros. ¿Acaso había seguido mi carrera?

Ya no sabía que pensar.

- Bueno- comencé tratando de componer algo que tuviera sentido - Debes tener confianza en tus pokemon, conocer a cada integrante de tu equipo y confiar en sus habilidades, eso te dará una ventaja extra a la hora de enfrentar a cada líder. Y sobre todo debes tener perseverancia porque no es un camino fácil, y muchas veces te parecerá que estas sobre terreno pantanoso y no avanzas, pero debes ser paciente.

- ¿Hablas por experiencia propia, verdad?- Misty me observó de soslayo por solo un segundo – Sé que lo harás bien Geor.

- Gracias, si gano mi triunfo te lo dedicaré a ti por ser mi _couch_…

Ella tan solo rió encantadoramente, en contraste a mis puños que silenciosamente se cerraron.

- Hey Ash- Gary me puso una mano en el hombro –Acompáñame que deseo platicar contigo.

Lo seguí sin chistar, soltando unas apresuradas disculpas a la pareja, nos dirigimos al otro extremo de la sala, cerca de la ventana abierta, pero sin perder de vista al par del centro que continuaban riendo, ajenos a nuestra presencia.

- ¿Gustas?- me ofreció un paquete de cigarrillos, mientras tomaba uno y se lo llevaba a la boca.

- No, gracias. No fumo- contesté ecuánime.

- No fumas, no bebes ¿te diviertes de alguna forma?- siguió burlón.

- Hay cosas más importantes que pasársela de juerga.

- Era una broma, no te pongas a la defensiva- encendió el cigarrillo y aspiró lentamente, soltando el humo por la nariz –Ya sé que pensarás que es un poco contradictorio que tenga este vicio considerando mi profesión…

- Es tu vida, tú decides como planeas vivirla.

- ¡Tampoco te pongas tan serio! Ya te pareces a Misty…

El que la nombrara hizo que mis ojos se decidieran a buscarla, y ¡oh sorpresa! Estaba viéndome.

Viéndome de ese modo perturbador que hacía que mi corazón latiera deprisa. ¿Pero porque me miraba ahora, cuando hace un momento que estuve a su lado me ignoró a conciencia?

¿Quería volverme loco?

- Sí que han sido semanas muy locas ¿verdad?- Gary continuó diciendo admirando el mismo panorama que yo –Algún día me contarás que tanto te decía durante el delirio.

- No era nada importante.

- De todas formas siento curiosidad de saber que tanto hablaban.

Yo iba a reafirmar que no era importante, cuando el sonido de unos pasos se oyeron, conteniéndome.

- ¿De qué hablan caballeros?

Misty se detuvo frente a nosotros con gesto risueño cruzando los brazos tras su espalda y balanceándose de un lado a otro.

- De muchas cosas en general pero principalmente de ti- confesó mi interlocutor, haciendo un anillo de humo con los labios.

- ¿De mí?- ella frunció el ceño antes de quitarle el cigarro y apagarlo bajo su calzado –Te he dicho muchas veces que no fumes aquí adentro.

-Ok, ok. Me iré a fumar afuera- extrajo otro tubillo y se lo llevó a la boca pero sin encenderlo –Quizás los tórtolos tienen muchas cosas privadas que decirse- pasó junto a nosotros y extendiendo la mano, abrió la ventana y salió al exterior riendo.

- Vaya imbécil- murmuré por la bajo -Hijo de…

- ¡Hey! ¿Ocurrió algo? –ella se apoyó contra la pared y alzó levemente los hombros al preguntar.

Decidí ignorar su pregunta y contraatacar con lo que realmente era importante.

- Dime, ¿Gary y tú tienen algo?

- ¿Algo?

- Entiendes perfectamente, que yo recuerde jamás has sido tonta.

Ella me miró parpadeando –De mi parte no existe absolutamente nada.

- ¿Y de la parte de él?- proseguí.

La única respuesta que obtuve fue una risita nerviosa –Quizás- manifestó más para sí, que para que yo la oyera.

- Ya me parecía, era obvio…- solté sin pensar –Por lo menos ese tiene suerte.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué?

- Nada, olvídalo- me encogí de hombros sintiéndome amargado.

- No, dime porque-

- No es nada- desvié la vista.

Misty se alejó de la pared tratando de verme a la cara –Hey, Ash dime el porqué.

- Está bien, lo diré – la acidez de las palabras me quemaba la garganta de modo tal que no podía contenerlas– Porque Gary tiene el privilegio de exponer sus intenciones sin quedar como un idiota, sabiendo que será oído y apreciado sin caer en el ridículo. Mientras que otros jugamos a formar parte de un teatro estúpido y sin razón, como si fuéramos muñecos; diciendo, oyendo y exponiendo sentimientos que pronto se perderán en el vacío. Gary tiene la fortuna de que harás memoria de sus palabras, en cuanto a mí… ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que sucedió en esos días… Porque no lo recuerdas- sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente ante el fulgor de mi discurso -¿No es así?

Ella me miraba muy seria, lentamente movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- ¿No es así?- reiteré notando que sus ojos no se despegaban de los míos.

- No, eso no es verdad.

- ¿Qué?

- _¡Misty!_ – la voz masculina del presunto amigo nos interrumpió. Ella se adelantó unos cuantos pasos, de pronto sonriendo traviesamente.

- Me llaman- dijo explicando lo obvio.

- Espera ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Es que recuerdas algo…?

Se detuvo un paso adelante y se volvió cruzando los brazos tras la espalda- Sí.

Luego tan rápido como hubo contestado, se giró.

- Espera un momento Misty…

- ¡No puedo!- canturreó y siguió hacia la cocina donde su amigo la esperaba.

Y la vi partir, ni siquiera fui capaz de frenarla y obligarle a que me explicara. ¿Por qué persistía en jugar conmigo? ¿Por qué me coquetea tan descaradamente como si no viera lo mucho que me provoca?

¿Acaso es ciega, o es que soy tan buen actor que las emociones no atraviesan mi semblante?

Quise arrojarme contra la pared que le sirviera de apoyo y romperme la cabeza a propósito, quizás un buen golpe me ordenara las ideas… y frenara el ridículo alud de pensamientos que me roía la mente.

A quien engaño, como nunca tuve ganas de pegar la mejilla, la boca a esa pared de yeso y buscar algún atisbo de calor que su cuerpo hubiera dejado. Pero no, tan solo golpee mi frente contra el muro sintiéndome más idiota y más imbécil que antes.

* * *

Sin embargo eso no fue lo último de la noche. Como toda coqueta que se digna de serlo, se dedicó a ignorarme el resto de la velada. Sentada en el medio de sus dos galanes, flirteaba a diestra y siniestra, riendo y aceptando sus múltiples atenciones evitándome como si tuviera la peste bubónica. O como si no viera mi agonía evidente.

Tracey, fiel a su costumbre y muy consciente de mi incomodidad, me platicaba con entusiasmo tratando de levantarme el ánimo con algún chisme. Pero yo quería desaparecer, volver a Kalos y olvidarme de Kanto, de Celeste, de Misty y de la odiosa pubertad que poco y nada tenía que ver en esto.

- ¿Ya te vas?- me preguntó la provocadora una hora después, mientras me alistaba para salir. Ya casi era medianoche. Ni siquiera esperó a que le respondiera –Me parece que lo mejor es empezar a ser amigos otra vez ¿no crees?

¿Amigos? ¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo maldita sea!

No respondí, me subí el cierre de la chaqueta, las solapas, y tras mirarla de frente en silencio, salí a la noche, al aire frío el cual me ayudaría a componer mi atribulada cabeza y finalmente olvidarla.

* * *

Debo volver a Kalos. Como sea. No soporto estar en esta ciudad ni un minuto más; sufriendo como un idiota. Porque la quiero como un loco, y es más horrible aun porque no sé que es lo que ella siente por mí, si me quiere o no.

Y además porque he empezado a desvariar estando despierto. Sueño demasiado, sueño cosas absurdas; como que ella me mira con amor, que me busca, pero no es la Misty de ahora con su figura curvilínea, no. Es la niña de mi primer viaje, la que tiene doce años, con su cabello a un lado, el short y los tirantes rojos. Me mira con su cara de cría y con voz suave me hace la misma pregunta de la última noche.

_¿Y cuando ya no tenga más fiebre…seguirás amándome?_

Y yo no puedo contestarle porque es una necedad que no tiene pies ni cabeza, y ella insiste todo el tiempo, y me insiste a mí; un adulto que transita la veintena… ¿Y qué puedo decirle a una niña sin sonar como un degenerado?

El sueño se repite noche tras noche, al punto de sentirme desquiciado. ¡Como una cría puede decir tales palabras de amor con tanto sentimiento! ¡Como puedo fijarme en esos detalles…! ¿De verdad será que me amaba en ese momento? ¿Cuando era pequeña?

No doy más. ¿Que puedo hacer con sueños de esta naturaleza, sino más que enloquecer parcialmente? Debo irme, irme. Desaparecer. Volver a Kalos de donde nunca debí salir. Aunque cualquier parte lejos de Kanto es bueno para olvidarla.

¿A que quedarme? Para seguir sufriendo, quemándome, desangrándome vivo cuando me coquetea, cuando me ignora, cuando se burla hasta en sueños de mí. No señor, aun me queda una minúscula parte amor propio.

Me voy.

* * *

Lo bueno fue que Serena aceptó mi nueva tanda de disculpas, no preguntó nada, y tan solo me rogó que volviera a buscarla en ciudad Romantis, siempre con su sonrisa amplia y el calor cristalino en sus pupilas azules. Le prometí que sacaría el primer boleto disponible y partiría inmediatamente. Para disgusto de mi roedor quien estaba visiblemente de mal humor ante la perspectiva de un nuevo viaje.

Sabía que podría haber elegido el norte y refugiarme en Pueblo Paleta y encontrar a mi madre a quien hacía meses no veía, pero me estaba poniendo paranoico y quería salir de Kanto a toda costa.

No quería estar ni un minuto más aquí.

Conseguí el pasaje para esa misma tarde, volví al centro pokémon, puse en orden mis cosas que no eran muchas, y sabiendo que disponía de un par de horas antes de que partiera el vuelo, decidí despedirme de la familia Waterflower, como recordándome el daño que podría auto infringirme, o como si fuera tan idiota como para aferrarme a una tonta esperanza suicida.

Pikachu corrió a sus brazos cuando me abrió la puerta, perpleja sin duda de verme. Recibió con cariño a mi roedor y lo llenó de mimos antes de dejarme entrar. Su sonrisa seguía igual de burlona, aunque la veía más hermosa que nunca con ese vestido blanco semejante a un camisón.

La seguí dentro del gimnasio extrañado de tanto silencio infrecuente.

- Todo el mundo se fue- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos y dejando al roedor en el suelo, el cual corrió hacia el área de batallas donde se hallaban sus pokémon, dándome espacio, como si fuera menester dejarnos a solas.

Suspiré inaudiblemente, llenando luego mis pulmones de aire,

- Vengo a despedirme- le dije al fin sin más pausas innecesarias.

Misty se había sentado de un modo provocador, abrazando sus piernas desnudas las cuales dejó caer al oírme, como si no me hubiera comprendido.

- ¿Te vas?

- Sí, es tiempo de continuar con mi viaje…- manifesté con toda la calma posible.

Ella seguía viéndome como si no comprendiera.

- ¿Vuelves a pueblo Paleta?

- No, regreso a Kalos.

- Ah- se puso de pie -¿Estas enfermo?

Tuve ganas de reírme –No precisamente. Aunque he tenido días mejores.

- Ah- y se mordió los labios mirando hacia un costado con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. De pronto me miró -¿Por qué te vas?

- Huh…-otra vez me entraron las ganas de reírme –Es largo y difícil de explicar. En definitiva, me voy.

Su gesto preocupado no varió, mantuvo sus pupilas fijas como leyendo a través de mí.

Es menester terminar, me dije. Así que me levanté yendo a su encuentro –Seguiremos en contacto ¿verdad?- aunque era mera formalidad. No hay forma en que pueda seguir manteniendo algo que me hace daño.

- Antes de eso –me abandonó su mano fría -¿No quieres decirme porque decidiste irte tan de golpe?

Su voz había sonado intima al preguntar eso, un ligero susurro que me hizo darme cuenta de lo repentinamente cerca que estábamos, que bastaba con inclinar la cabeza para devorar esos labios que eran mi tormento. Mi corazón latió al galope al considerar aquello, derramando una semilla de esperanza que se secó antes de encontrar un lugar donde crecer. Porque en ese instante recordé la última noche que cené allí, cuando me coqueteó descaradamente dejándome como un idiota con la duda en la boca, mientras caminaba de mí, negándose a responderme. ¡Y la rabia que sentí pudo más que el brote de esperanza!

- Me voy- dije entre dientes alejándome pero sin soltarla–Porque estoy harto de ser objeto de burla, porque estoy pagando más de lo que merezco por mis errores. Porque es demasiada la vergüenza y la ridiculez que siento.

- ¡Ah!- refirió como si hubiera entendido. Retiró la mano de las mías, y volvió a sentarse en tanto yo seguía de pie a la misma distancia. Desde allí me sonrió inocentemente -¿Y si yo te pidiera que no te fueras?

- ¡Pero por Arceus!- exclamé acercándome con desesperación -¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué ganas haciéndolo? ¡No te das cuenta que me estas matando con toda esta situación! ¡Estoy harto de sufrir, de ridiculizarme en este juego donde tú eres la reina! ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¿Entiendes? ¡Porque maldita sea la noche en la que todo esto comenzó, donde delirio de por medio me permitía vivir un ridículo sueño! ¡Y yo sé que no eras tú quien me decía todo eso, que era la fiebre la que hablaba! ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Soy un estúpido, un tonto por creer que podría ser verdad. Porque te amo como un infeliz, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo…

Misty se había quedado inmóvil toda ojos. Completamente lela, y avergonzada de seguro.

Suspiré imperceptiblemente negando para mí. Me encogí de hombros con el ápice de valor que aún me quedaba –Que te vaya bien- dije de un modo neutral a modo de despedida, disfrazando los espasmos que me recorrían. Y dando la vuelta para ir en busca de mi pokémon, y llegar a tiempo para tomar mi vuelo.

- Ahora que me has visto de pie…- sonó su voz firme y clara a mis espaldas -¿Sigues amándome…?

Y yo me volví con el corazón en la boca, pasándome la mano por el cabello como si hubiera imaginado sus palabras.

Misty estaba de pie, mordiéndose el labio otra vez -¿Me amas Ash…?

Y ni necesito decir que corrí la distancia que me separaba de ella y le comí la boca de un beso desesperado, que la envolví con fuerza en un abrazo que fue rápidamente correspondido al igual que el beso. Que el momento fue eterno, mágico, hasta que pude dejarla ir tan solo unos centímetros, aunque siempre manteniéndola cerca de mí

- Pensé que no recordabas nada…- susurré pegando mi frente a la suya, calmando mi ansiedad de ella.

- Recuerdo todo perfectamente –habló bajito sonriendo sonrojada –Si te amo desde que era niña, pero nunca me hiciste caso…

Tomé su barbilla con ambas manos y sacié mi sed de sus labios. No quería oír más, me daba por satisfecho teniéndola en mis brazos y siendo dueño de sus besos y de sus sentimientos.

- Yo también te amo- dije. Y la carga de mis hombros se evaporó al instante.

¿Qué importaba todo lo demás? A estas alturas con ella en mis brazos, representando tangiblemente lo que tanto quería y deseaba, el resto ( Kalos, el viaje, Serena, Georgio y Gary) podían irse tranquilamente al infierno.

¿Qué importaba que nos hayamos desencontrado antes, que ella me amara primero y yo después?. ¿Que ella fuera una niña en ese entonces, y que años después cayera yo rendido ante su hechizo?

Después de todo _sí_ tendría que darle las gracias a la pubertad, porque fue su alquimia la que me hizo despertar y darme cuenta de todo. De ella. De lo preciosa que era.

Sonreí, y soltando un suspiro de alivio volví a besarla, sintiendo que jamás, jamás podría saciarme de ella.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Finalmente pude terminar este fic! Que feliz que soy xD Parecía que nunca se iba a acabar._

_Esta historia corresponde al reto' Pokeshipper I choose you!' Fui retada por YaChan el veintiocho de Mayo pasado (xD) y la palabra que me tocó fue 'Pubertad'. La verdad me atrasé mucho porque ninguna de las dos ideas que estaba haciendo me convencía. Me parecían demasiado simples y sin gracia, además de demasiado obvias… Asi que no me sentía a gusto con los dos fics que empecé, y pues sabia que el tiempo se me terminaba pero esos fics no me gustaban. Un dia encontré un cuento que me habían dado en el profesorado 'La Meningitis y su Sombra' de Horacio Quiroga, y recordé que siempre quise hacer una adaptación de esa historia, y fue así que tras leerla me imaginé a nuestros protas. Y me basé en esa idea para hacer este fic (solo en la idea)_

_Ese cuento es uno de mis favoritos! Es un relato precioso_

'_- ¡Pero por Dios bendito! –exclamé -¡No se da cuenta de que me está  
matando con estas cosas! ¡Estoy harto de sufrir y echarme en cara mi  
infelicidad! ¿Qué ganamos, qué gana usted con estas cosas? ¡No, basta  
ya! ¿Sabe usted -agregué adelantándome- lo que usted me dijo aquella  
última noche de su enfermedad? ¿Quiere que se lo diga? ¿Quiere?'_

_Esta es una de mis partes favoritas, si no lo leyeron les digo que vayan YA a leerlo xD_

_Bueno, siendo exactamente las cuatro y quince am, me retiro a dormir. Iba a poner una laaaarga nota de autor detallando el porque de mi ausencia, pero estoy en modo zombie jajajaja_

_-Proximos fics a actualizar: Redemption y La Noche._

_Gracias por leer, si crees que merezco un review me harás muy feliz._

_Saluditos._

_Sumi Chan._

* * *

_-Musica que escuché para inspirarme: Fuiste tú (Arjona y Gaby Moreno), Tan solo Tú (Franco de Vita y Alejandra Guzmán)_

_- La Meningitis y su sombra es (C) de Horacio Quiroga_


End file.
